


Just the two of us

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Это просто ты и я, помнишь?- Да. Ты и я, только мы вдвоем. И больше никого.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just the two of us.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151536) by [cobblestyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles). 



Фил _не думает_.

Иногда он просто отвечает на твиты подписчиков, которые заставляют его смеяться, а потом искренне радуется тому, как они поздравляют с этим друг друга. Он действительно не знает, как это объяснить, но такая реакция заставляет его чувствовать себя особенным. 

Поэтому он на самом деле особо не думает, когда отвечает Дэну. Дэн это просто один из многих таких же подписчиков. Его уведомления сходят с ума, когда Фил откладывает телефон.

Но какая-то неведомая сила тянет его снова взять телефон в руки. Спустя десять минут он ради простого любопытства проверяет профиль Дэна, и, оказывается, этот мальчик переживает настоящий кризис в связи с тем, что его – _наконец-то_ – заметили, и Фил не может удержаться и смеется от напускной драматичности ситуации. А еще Дэн действительно очень милый мальчик. Нет, очень _красивый_ мальчик. Фил фолловит его в ответ, и совсем _не думает_ , когда делает это. 

 

Фил не ощущал подобного очень давно. Он снова чувствует себя подростком. Дэн такой… Вот именно, он просто _такой_. Но это не имеет никакого смысла, Дэн слишком молод, к тому же у него есть девушка. И все же. Он привлекает Фила самым безнадежным образом.

Довольно быстро они становятся друзьями, и Фил ждет.

Он также _не думает_ , когда предлагает встречаться. Дэн расстался со своей девушкой, совсем не выглядел так, как будто его это волновало, и восхищенного визга, который он издал, услышав тот самый вопрос, становится достаточно для Фила, чтобы влюбиться окончательно.

Это должно вызывать беспокойство – хотеть кого-то так сильно. Он действительно пока что плохо знает Дэна, но в то же самое время его сердце подсказывает ему, что он знает этого мальчика лучше, чем кого угодно, или может быть в этом его убеждает сам Дэн, он не уверен. Дэн все еще молод, и крошечная часть Фила говорит ему, что есть кое-что жуткое в том, чтобы пригласить к себе домой столь юного мальчика, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Дэн застенчивый, милый, замечательный и в целом точно такой, каким его представлял Фил. Он неловкий и осуждающе высмеивает самого себя каждый раз, когда говорит что-то смущающее. Фил бесповоротно и всецело очарован им и хочет подарить ему весь мир.

Но вместо всего мира он демонстрирует Дэну свой небольшой: водит его по городу, показывает любимые места, дорогие для сердца и богатые воспоминаниями. Он хочет заменить старые воспоминания на новые – _их с Дэном_ , и улыбка, которую он получает в ответ такая теплая и благодарная, что ему больно дышать. Про себя он отмечает эту прогулку, как свидание, и когда они приезжают домой, этот день начинает ощущаться монументальным, судьбоносным и еще рано, _господи_ , так рано говорить эти слова, но они буквально витают в воздухе, чувствуются в каждом миллиметре пространства, что одновременно волнует и ужасает, и он совершенно ни о чем _не думает_ , когда целует Дэна, медленно и страстно. Он порывается сказать _это_ уже тогда, потому что Дэн цепляется за него, стонет и просит больше, и у Фила никогда раньше не было ничего похожего, поэтому мысли о том, насколько быстро и взаимно у них все происходит, немного пугают. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, он почти плачет, когда Дэн уезжает и скучает по нему так сильно, что удивляет даже самого себя.

 

Они переписываются, разговаривают по скайпу и созваниваются по телефону, но этого недостаточно. Этого всегда мало, и такая больная потребность и зависимость сводит его с ума. Дэн поступает в один из манчестерских университетов; Фил, будучи абсолютным идиотом и снова _не думая_ , на эмоциях предлагает ему жить вместе. Дэн только по-доброму смеется, говорит, что хочет сполна ощутить студенческую жизнь независимо от того, что это может значить, и Фил понимает его.

В итоге Дэн бывает в его квартире чаще, чем в общежитии, и каждый раз приезжает к нему таким несчастным, что Фил невольно окружает его максимальной заботой; но Дэну это нужно, поэтому он не вмешивается и дает всему идти своим чередом. Они проводят ночи вместе, разговаривают и узнают друг друга, и Фил все также влюблен, но только теперь он не боится давать имя этому чувству, никогда раньше он не влюблялся так интенсивно и стремительно. Эта постоянная тяга к Дэну. « _Я люблю тебя_ » - произносит он; лицо Дэна освещается так, как будто он ждал этого признания целую вечность, он буквально набрасывается на Фила, и зацеловывает его с обожанием и нежностью, а потом произносит в ответ те же самые слова.

На момент, когда Фил предлагает съехаться во второй раз, большинство вещей Дэна уже находятся в его квартире. Фактически они жили вместе задолго до того, как сделали это официально, и, возможно, они торопятся с переездом, но их это мало волнует. Они молодые и влюбленные, Фил уже начинает планировать будущее, и не видеть в нем Дэна кажется чем-то смехотворным и глупым. Их жизни теперь переплетены всецело, и даже когда вещи становятся сложнее, когда Дэн закрывается в себе, идя на поводу мыслей, путающих его мозг, Фил всегда оказывается рядом, чтобы забрать часть проблем на себя, и вот Дэн уже постепенно снова открывается, впускает его, оголяет перед ним самые темные уголки своей души. Это, думает Фил, намного важнее, чем те три слова, которые он не может перестать постоянно повторять вслух или думать о них наедине с самим собой. 

Они борются, они спорят, они всегда возвращаются друг к другу. Их отношения, их образ жизни отличается от большинства: каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение анализируются и тщательно исследуются миллионами людей. 

Фил поглаживает щеку Дэна, Дэн в ответ целует его пальцы, и эти простые жесты стоят того давления, которое они испытывают ежедневно.

\- Это просто ты и я, помнишь? – говорит Фил после успешного выступления в рамках их шоу.

Дэн усмехается, на его щеках появляются ямочки, и Фил любит его так сильно, он не уверен, как его сердце до сих пор еще не выскочило из груди. 

\- Да, - отвечает Дэн, вытирая следы фломастера и остатки тональника с лица Фила, - ты и я, только мы вдвоем. И больше никого.

*

Фил _думает_.

Он _думает_ , когда видит кольцо и покупает его. Он думал об этом с того самого первого свидания, когда на вокзальной площади перед ним возник милый мальчик и произнес с изумлением: «Ты настоящий».

У него начинает кружиться голова от одной мысли, желание сделать предложение живет с ним годы, и они уже обсуждали это, конечно же, обсуждали. Раньше брак никогда не был так важен для Фила. Раньше. _До Дэна_. Тогда его вообще мало что серьезно интересовало. Дэн разукрасил его жизнь яркими цветами, сделал ее идеальной и сладкой, ворвался так внезапно и громко. Он заполнил ее самым замечательным образом. Дэн совершенно очаровательный, это правда. Фил не знает, есть ли на свете еще такие же безнадежно влюбленные пары. Такие же, как они. Даже спустя почти десять лет совместного проживания и взаимной любви, он хочет его точно так же, как и тогда, в их первую встречу. Дэн говорит, что он ему нужен, поэтому какая к черту разница, кто и что думает об их отношениях. Фил никогда не чувствовал себя таким любимым и защищенным, и он никогда не любил кого-то так сильно. Дэн – его человек, именно поэтому Фил _думает_.

 

Он делает предложение во время очень напряженной борьбы в Марио Карт, и это многое о них говорит, конечно. Дэн злорадствует и ноет, словно избалованный ребенок после каждой ошибки, но Фил подыгрывает ему, раздражаясь и умиляясь одновременно. В зависимости от накала обстановки в игре, Дэн то нервно потеет, то расплывается в триумфальной улыбке, его кожа на щеках пылает и краснеет.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня?

Дэн моментально замирает, потом отбрасывает джойстик и смотрит на Фила, он выглядит потрясенным, а в его глазах стоят предательские слезы. Фил так сильно его любит.

\- Ты реально делаешь мне сейчас предложение?

Фил так хочет, чтобы все было правильно, поэтому он встает и идет за кольцом, которое скрывал все это время; бабочки в его животе начинают сходить с ума. Если уж на то пошло, они никогда не переставали трепетать.

\- Я думал сделать это попозже, потому что я, ну… запланировал кое-что, - начинает он, запинаясь в собственных словах, что бывает в моменты, когда он особо нервничает, но Дэн ждет, всегда такой терпеливый с ним. С кем-нибудь другим он бы уже взорвался от нетерпения и раздражения. – Но я больше не могу ждать. Ты сейчас выглядел таким смешным, пока пел хвалебную песню про то, что ты мастер в Марио Карт, и я вдруг понял, что хочу жениться на тебе. А ты хочешь жениться на мне?

Дэн едва сдерживает слезы, Фил видит это. Он всегда был более эмоциональным, чувственным. Он думает, что у него хорошо получается скрывать ощущения внутри себя, но это далеко не так. Дэн вытирает глаза, и он все еще тот же застенчивый, милый, замечательный мальчик, каким был в день первой встречи много лет назад.

\- Фил, ну что за вопрос такой… конечно же я хочу на тебе жениться.

И Фил резко подается вперед, целует Дэна так, как будто от этого поцелуя зависит его жизнь, и Дэн позволяет слезам свободно течь по его щекам, он икает сквозь смех, изворачивается и целует Фила в висок. На следующей неделе они переезжают в свой дом и план, составляемый годами, начинает сбываться легче, чем можно было подумать.

 

Технически ничего не меняется. Они пытаются решить, когда и как об этом рассказать. По сути, они не врали своей аудитории, они просто защищали отношения, выстроив этот небольшой пузырь безопасности вокруг себя. 

\- Это только ты и я, помнишь? – повторяет Фил их личную мантру. Они устанавливают камеру. Свадьба состоится через месяц. Мягкая улыбка Дэна все еще посылает дрожь вдоль позвоночника Фила.

\- Да, ты и я. Больше никого.

Фил не уверен, думает он или нет, когда целует Дэна, скромно и чисто на автомате, просто потому что ему хочется, и игнорирует взорвавшийся чат. Ему важнее слышать, как Дэн в ответ хихикает и пытается скрыть легкий румянец на щеках, он такой счастливый и спокойный. У них все в порядке.

В конце концов, это только они. _Вдвоем_. И никого больше.


End file.
